


Promises kept

by VampireBait



Category: L.A. By Night (Web Series)
Genre: Character Death, Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:35:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireBait/pseuds/VampireBait
Summary: Victor made a promise to Katya the night they met regarding Eva.Jasper is hurt and Eva is delivered to him...
Relationships: Katya/Eva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Promises kept

**Author's Note:**

> Full notes at the end

Victor stood in the dark basement of his club. Campbell beside him, always loyal and attentive, as they both regarded the pale figure laid out, still as death, on the table before them.

Eva, gone for so many nights, had been found, clearly in torpor, close to his club.  
Victor didn’t know who to credit for her rescue, or the neat parcelled way she’d been brought to him, he only cared that she was here, and that no other member of the Valley Coterie knew it.

He took a moment to remove his expensive suit jacket and tie before stepping up to the helpless Tremere.

She was beautiful in death, for dead she was, at least for the moment. 

It was within his power to help her, to save her, he knew that, even as he reached for his phone and placed a video call to Katya.

She answered almost immediately. “Baron Temple I-“

He cut her off abruptly “Do you remember what I told you the night we met?”

Campbell, already anticipating his need, took the phone, holding it up to frame the scene. Katya’s voice died as she saw Eva on the table.

Victor tenderly brushed away a lock of pure white hair from Eva’s forehead. His hand traced her jaw down to settle around her delicate throat.

The Baron turned to look Katya in the eyes, there was no anger, no cold emotion, his voice retained its resigned tired cheer as he said. 

“I keep my promises” his grip tightened, he didn’t look away from Katya as he felt his fingers break skin, forcing their way through muscle and sinew to grasp bone. 

Then he simply pulled...

**Author's Note:**

> Victor Temple is for me one of the most facinating characters in LA by Night especially in his relationship with Eva.
> 
> Ventrue he is, and maintaining power is his obsession, even so far as using and subverting the free will of those he loves the most.
> 
> Eva challenges and frightens him. His constant struggle to dominate and bring her to heel for him is one of the things that made season 4 incredible and uncomfortable.
> 
> A conversation with the vamily about led me to this disturbing little ficlet of what I believe he would do...


End file.
